vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-3167
Summary SCP-3167 refers to a pataphysical entity that manifests in narratives that share a single, common universe or protagonist, such as novel series, canons of short stories, or larger mythos works.1 SCP-3167 appears to act independently of the intentions of other characters within the narrative, apparently seeking out a single character for the sole purpose of murdering them. The appearance of SCP-3167 varies from narrative to narrative, but its manifestation is announced by a variation of the phrase "The unusually tall figure with a horrible, white grin raised its weapon, ready for the kill" appearing. The 'weapon' specified is the most variable factor, but is consistent with the setting of the narrative— i.e. thaumaturgical items are exclusively used in fantasy stories, while lasers are rare outside of science fiction narratives. In the space of a paragraph, the targeted character is assaulted by SCP-3167 and murdered in a graphic, but narratively logical, fashion. Upon the death of the character, SCP-3167 exits the narrative, an event announced by a variation of the phrase "the deed was done; the figure had collected their latest kill and turned a new page in their life." Individuals who perceive narratives in which SCP-3167 manifests are affected by a persistent perceptual anomaly in which they believe that the character murdered by SCP-3167 is completely absent from works which occur at a later point chronologically— i.e. a character that dies may appear in a prequel work, but will not appear in any sequential works. While individuals affected by SCP-3167 can still perceive installments of the work which take place after the death of the character SCP-3167 has killed, they will insist that it is wildly different from the canonical narrative; however, individuals are unable to read passages verbatim from the apparently altered works. This anomaly can be counteracted with amnestic treatment within the first twenty-four hours of exposure. SCP-3167 is only capable of affecting a single instance of the narrative it enters— i.e. it can only affect one copy of a book, but the anomaly is persistent. Currently, over 5,000 individual volumes have been affected by SCP-3167, mostly English-language works. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | Varies Name: SCP-3167, "Character Assassin", "The Serial Killer", Bob Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Metamorphic entity Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal (Exists solely as information), Dimensional Travel (Able to travel into different narratives at will), Genius Intelligence, Perception Manipulation (Individuals who perceive narratives in which SCP-3167 manifests view the character murdered by SCP-3167 as completely absent from that point onward within the narrative's chronologically a character that dies may appear in a prequel work, but will not appear in any sequential works and individuals affected by SCP-3167 are unable to read passages from the altered works), Text Manipulation (Manipulated the text of its own article), Plot Manipulation (Took full control of and manipulated the narrative white space it was captured in and turned it into a narrative it could manifest in), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Resisted and overpowered Agent Next's plot manipulation) | Weapon Creation (Creates and wields weapons specifically relative to the narrative it is in), Power Mimicry (SCP-3167 often gains powers consistent with the narrative it is in), Reactive Evolution (Able to adjust its physical structure and appearance to fit the narrative it is in), Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: High Hypoverse level (Exists as a sentient piece of fiction) | Varies (Its strength, powers, weapons, and abilities vary depending on the narrative it is placed in, allowing it to kill characters ranging from Sherlock Holmes to Gandalf) Speed: Unknown | Varies Lifting Strength: Inapplicable | Varies Striking Strength: High Hypoversal | Varies Durability: High Hypoverse level | Varies Stamina: Limitless | High Range: Standard melee range | Varies Standard Equipment: Any weapons that fit its narrative's theme, such as a flaming whip, a claymore, a daemon, a vial of the Judas Strain, a backspace key, etc. Intelligence: Genius (Is able to use and understand its narratives abilities, powers, and logic) Weaknesses: SCP-3167 is only capable of affecting a single instance of the narrative it enters (i.e. it can only affect one copy of a book, but the anomaly is persistent). It can be briefly trapped in a narrative white space. Feats: *Obtained a weaponized vial of the Judas Strain when in Sigma Force *Gained a wand, the Avada Kedavera death curse, and Apparation when in Harry Potter *Took the form of a Balrog and gained the whip of a Balrog when in Lord of the Rings *Gained the ability to summon a Dæmon when in His Dark Materials *Gained a large claymore and the ability to manipulate data on the level of destroying the Internet's ability to support a game as massive as SAO when in Sword Art Online *Gained the ability to erase metafictional beings from existence when in a Narrative White Space Key: True Form | Manifestations Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-3134 (SCP Foundation) SCP-3143’s profile (Speed equalized and 11-A keys for both) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Perception Users Category:Text Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 11 Category:Geniuses